He can Understand
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Hansol memiliki kata yang dia ungkapkan dengan caranya sendiri, dan Yuta memancarkan cahaya positif juga memberikan warna cerah yang dimengerti Hansol. Hansol yang berada di sisi Yuta, dan Yuta yang berada di sisi Hansol. Tags : HanTa, NCT (saya tahu summary nya berantakan) #YutaUkeDays #YutaHaremDays


.

He's the One who can Understand(Hansol x Yuta)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Matahari pada akhir musim semi bersinar dengan terang, mengantarkan suasana musim panas karena sentuhan hangat pada kulit Yuta. Orang lain terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan perubahan cuaca, memilih sibuk dengan batas waktu mengumpulkan tugas sekolah maupun berkas pekerjaan, setidaknya itu yang Yuta pikirkan karena setiap orang mengumpatinya dengan berkata 'apa kau tidak tahu aku sedang terburu?' saat mereka bertabrakan. Kalau kejadian ini terjadi satu tahun yang lalu, Yuta akan membalas dengan suara keras dan menuding wajah di hadapannya tanpa mau kalah, tidak peduli dengan siapa dirinya berhadapan, tidak peduli bagaimana orang-orang memperhatikan mereka dengan beragam pandangan. Tapi, sekarang Yuta hanya melontarkan permintaan maaf dan menunduk hingga poninya menutupi sepasang mata yang gelap, sepasang mata miliknya yang tidak memiliki cahaya dan tidak bisa menangkap cahaya.

Kebisingan yang biasa terjadi pada pagi hari di Kota Besar, ada segolongan kecil yang menjalani hari dengan tenang dan lamban, golongan yang mengumpat karena orang lain bergerak lamban, golongan yang berbisik untuk menyumpahi umpatan tidak bermakna, atau deru kendaraan dengan bunyi klakson yang memekakkan telinga. Posisi Yuta berada di sisi jalanan untuk menunggu perubahan warna lampu jalanan, hampir sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang di sebelahnya yang mendengus bosan atau menggerutu sebal. Ada bunyi samar dari lampu jalanan yang membuat orang-orang di sebelah Yuta melangkah dengan cepat, Yuta tidak ingin terburu hingga orang lain merasa terganggu dengannya dan kembali melontarkan umpatan. Banyak orang yang mengatakan hal baik, tapi orang buruk yang mengatakan hal tidak baik menyuarakan pikiran mereka lebih keras hingga Yuta hanya bisa mendengar hal buruk.

 **Grep! Buk!** Seseorang menarik tangan Yuta, mengembalikan Yuta pada posisi sebelumnya di pinggir jalanan

 **BIIIM!** "Kalau ingin main drama, jangan memainkan drama di jalanan padat, Idiot!" Maki sang pemilik mobil yang hampir menabrak Yuta, tidak mendapat balasan dari Yuta maupun orang yang menariknya ke sisi jalanan

"Ada orang yang mengataimu idiot lagi, Hyung" Gumam Yuta dengan senyum kecil, bisa merasakan orang yang mendekapnya itu melontarkan kekehan tanpa suara

'Bukan masalah' Tidak ada lontaran kalimat secara langsung dari sosok yang Yuta panggil 'Hyung' tersebut, tapi kekehan tanpa suara itu memberitahu bahwa orang itu tidak mempermasalahkan makian si pengemudi mobil tadi

"Kau seharusnya membiarkanku menyeberang, Hansol-Hyung, jadi tidak ada orang yang mengatakan _idiot_ lagi padamu" Manik hampa Yuta mengarah pada wajah di hadapannya, tidak melihat pandangan Hansol yang redup karena perkataan ringan Yuta

'Jangan meninggalkanku, jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku' Lagi, tidak ada kata yang terlontar secara lisan karena Hansol memilih untuk mengungkapkannya melalui gerakan. Dekapan hangat yang mungkin terlampau erat pada tubuh Yuta, memberitahu perasaannya lebih baik dari sekedar kata penuh omong kosong

"Hyung, kau terlihat sempurna. Orang-orang akan menyayangkan, kenapa kau berdekatan dengan orang . . . tunanetra sepertiku" Senyuman kecil di wajah Yuta sangat menyedihkan bagi orang yang melihatnya, dan Hansol tidak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui kesedihan itu. Hampir satu tahun dari kecelakaan pesawat yang melenyapkan Orangtua Yuta maupun penglihatan Yuta, menyisakan Yuta bersama Hansol yang merupakan anak dari teman rekan bisnis orangtuanya di Negeri Ginseng, karena Yuta tidak memiliki alasan untuk kembali ke Negara Asalnya, tidak dengan anggota keluarga maupun teman dekat

'Berhenti mengatakan itu' Tangan Hansol memegang kepala Yuta agar bersandar padanya, agar si Nakamoto tidak menerus mengatakan hal benar yang menyulitkan dirinya untuk menjawab. Hansol hanya sosok yang terlihat sempurna, pada kenyataannya dia memiliki kekurangan seperti orang lain, dia memiliki kekurangan seperti Yuta

"Kau idiot, Hansol-Hyung" Bagian belakang pakaian Hansol menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa dipegang oleh Yuta, yang dia percaya untuk membantunya berdiri dalam Dunia Tanpa Cahaya miliknya. Kalau Yuta berada dalam Dunia Tanpa Warna, maka Hansol berada dalam Dunia Tanpa Kata. Bukan Dunia dimana dia tidak mendengar umpatan atau makian orang, melainkan Dunia dimana dia tidak melontarkan kata dengan kesan buruk maupun baik, hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum melepas dan melemparkan sepatu saat seseorang mengatakan hal buruk di sekitarnya –lebih sering karena orang itu mengatakan hal buruk pada Yuta–

'Bukan masalah' Senyuman Hansol membalas ucapan Yuta, membiarkan Yuta membalas dekapannya tanpa peduli orang yang menatap mereka dengan aneh karena dua laki-laki saling berpelukan di sisi jalanan. Hansol tidak masalah dengan seberapa sering dia dikatakan 'idiot' karena memilih Yuta daripada Gadis Cantik di tempat kerjanya, dikatakan 'idiot' karena dia bisa berlari keluar tanpa memakai alas kaki yang benar saat tidak menemukan Yuta di ruang tinggalnya, dikatakan 'idiot' karena menyukai seorang tunanetra yang tidak tersenyum karena melihat senyumannya atau mendekap khawatir karena melihat ekspresi murungnya.

Nakamoto Yuta itu hanya buta, bukan orang bodoh. Pendengarannya sensitif, hingga gerakan Hansol menyeret langkah sepulang kegiatan bekerja yang melelahkan langsung membuat Yuta bertanya 'apa yang terjadi?'. Yuta tidak tersenyum karena melihat senyuman Hansol, tapi senyuman Yuta menjadi alasan Hansol melengkungkan senyuman seberat apapun hari yang dia lewati. Hansol tidak mengkhawatirkan kakinya yang berlari keluar rumah tanpa menggunakan sandal, Yuta yang menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tanpa sengaja menghilangkan barang pemberiannya dan bersikeras mencari hingga melewatkan waktu makan jelas lebih mengkhawatirkan baginya. Bukan hanya Hansol yang berusaha keras tentang hubungan mereka, bukan hanya Hansol yang memberikan banyak hal pada hubungan mereka, jadi Hansol tidak ingin merutuki dirinya sebagai _idiot_ jika dia sungguhan melepaskan sosok Yuta hanya karena ungkapan beberapa orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang mereka.

.

'Tetaplah berada di sisiku'

Bukan hal yang sepenuhnya benar untuk mengatakan Dunia Hansol adalah Dunia Tanpa Kata, dia memiliki kata yang dia ungkapkan dengan caranya sendiri, cara yang hanya dipahami oleh Yuta

"Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu"

Menjadi hal yang salah untuk mengatakan Dunia Yuta adalah Dunia Tanpa Cahaya dan Warna, dia bisa memancarkan cahaya positif dan memberikan beberapa warna cerah, yang hanya dimengerti oleh Hansol

Itu bukan masalah, selama mereka menempati posisi masing-masing. Hansol yang berada di sisi Yuta, dan Yuta yang berada di sisi Hansol.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Gara-gara baca fanfic sedih OngNiel di Wattpad, akunya kebawa perasaan jadi ikutan pengen nulis sedih. Akhirnya, aku nulis fanfic HanTa buat event #YutaHaremDays. Ceritanya pendek banget, maaf juga feel nya ngga dapet ya. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
